A FairyPhantom Crossover: Two Much of a Good Thing
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: Two evil genies, two ghost boys, and two of Butch Hartman's best cartoons come together for my second FairyPhantom Crossover!
1. Bad Days

**Author's Note: It's true, I've come out with the sequal! Just in time for the 1 year aniversary of when I compleated the first one. Please read the first one first! It's in my profile. **

**Summary: Timmy wishes his parent's vacation canceled, and instead they take him to Amity Park! But when Dash finds a purple lavalamp and Desiree starts following Timmy around, things get out of hand. Two evil genies, two ghost boys, and two of Butch Hartman's best shows come together in my second Fairy/Phantom Crossover!**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents.  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Bad Days_

"Timmy! Guess what!?" Mr. Turner asked his son when he came into the living room after school.

"You're doing something that doesn't involve me being left here with Vicky?" Timmy asked with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, not quite Timmy. Your mother and I are going to a resort for a weekend getaway while you stay here…"

"And have a wonderful time with your babysitter who we assume is loving and fun!" Mrs. Turner finished.

"Aw man! I wish we could do something else as a family instead of you two just running off to some resort!"

"We can do that!" Wanda said, disguised as a pink bird perched on a branch outside the window. She and Cozmo, a green woodpecker, raised their wands and… _poof! _

Mr. Turner's cell phone rang as the cloud cleared. "Hello? ... What? But- … Listen you, I paid good money for those resort spots! … Oh, a refund you say? Well, then, we'll take it!" Mr. Turner put down the phone. "That was the resort. Apparently it was destroyed by some freak tidal wave."

"I guess we'll have to stay home for the three-day weekend." Mrs. Turner sighed.

Mr. Turner gasped desperately. "No, if we stay here for the weekend, we'll have to go to the party the Dinkleburgs invited us to! I already told them we had other plans!"

"Well, where else can we go on such short notice? Tomorrow is Friday, and we both took work off." Mrs. Turner stated.

"Hmm…" They both thought.

"Hey, I have an idea." Timmy suggested, "What if we went to visit your cousin Jack and his family?"

"Good idea sport!" Mr. Turner exclaimed, "I think I'll go call them now."

After Mr. and Mrs. Turner left, Cosmo and Wanda poofed next to Timmy.

"So we're going to visit Amity Park?" Wanda asked.

"Are you excited to see your second cousin, Danny?" Cosmo asked.

"You bet! Danny's the coolest guy I've ever met!" Timmy exclaimed.

-_-_-

"Fenton! You've gotta be the lamest guy I've ever met!" Dash screeched as he chased Danny across the school grounds.

"It's too bad that Dash chases Danny for pre-game warm-ups." Sam said as the two ran past her and Tucker.

"Yeah, but on the bright side it keeps Dash from wailing on the rest of us for a few minuets." Tucker commented.

Dash chased his prey over to the football field, where Danny tried to lose the jock in the bleachers. While they were running, Dash tripped over the first row and crashed into Danny. The two of them tumbled down to the ground. Dash would have crushed Danny if he hadn't gone intangible at the last second.

Danny got up and looked himself over. _It's a good thing I can go intangible, otherwise I could have broken something._ Dash groaned on the ground at his feet.

"Uh, Dash, are you ok?" Danny asked tentatively.

"My leg hurts…" The athletic boy muttered.

Just then Sam and Tucker ran up to them with Mr. Lancer close behind.

"_Gary Paulson's_ Hatchet! What happened here?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed in his usual way.

"Dash was chasing Danny! Again!" Sam tried to explain. But just as almost every other time she had tried to convince one of the teachers Dash was a bully, Mr. Lancer either didn't hear her or chose to ignore the comment.

Dash tried to stand up but cried out in pain when he tried to put weight on his left foot.

"Mr. Fenton, help me get Mr. Baxter to the nurse's office." Mr. Lancer said, letting Dash lean on his shoulder.

When they got to the nurse's office, the news wasn't good for the football star.

"It's broken. There's no way you are playing football in the game tonight." The nurse told Dash for the third time.

"But I _gotta_ play!" Dash complained for the fourth time.

"No." Both the coach and the nurse said at the same time.

"Kwan, you're playing in Dash's place." The coach told him.

"Yes!" He shouted, but then turned to Dash. "Sorry dude." Dash only sighed. He was having a horrible day.

He wasn't the only one.

"I know I should feel guilty," Danny said, "But I don't. Dash was chasing me in the first place, and if I hadn't phased through him and the ground, I'd be the one with a broken leg."

"Not to mention that now Dash is _finally_ getting what he deserves for being a jerk to pretty much everyone." Tucker chimed in.

"I know, and for the most part, I'm felling like I've gotten some pay-back too." Sam agreed, "But I still can't help but feel a little sorry for him. Football's the only thing he's really good at, and now he can't be in the game that decides whether Casper High goes to the play-offs or not."

"I'll see you guys later." Danny called to his friends when he reached his house. When he walked in the door, he saw Jazz sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up at him.

"I heard you had a rough day." She said.

"Yeah. You heard about that?"

"I heard Mr. Lancer talking about it between classes."

Danny sighed. "The whole football team will be after me tomorrow. I've pretty much killed their chances of getting into the playoffs, now that Dash's leg is broken.

"It wasn't your fault, Danny." Jazz tried to reassure him. Danny just groaned and flopped onto the couch.

"I know something that might cheer you up."

"What?" Danny groaned doubtfully.

"The Turners called a few minuets ago and they're coming tomorrow to spend the weekend."

Danny sat up and smiled. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but chapter two won't be coming for a while. I'm going on three weeks of vacations and camps. I'll get on it in July.**


	2. It's a Guy, It's a Ghost, It's Norm!

**Author's Note: It's a short chapter, but hopefully it'll entertain you. Thanks to my reviewers: Red One1223, brendachic12, and, as always, Luiz4200. Also, big thanks to everyone who's been reading the first one, I've had a spike in reviews for it!  
**

**Chapter 2**

_It's a Guy, It's a Ghost, It's… Norm the Genie!_

Dash couldn't stand to watch the game. He was stuck in crutches while his home team struggled to just keep the other team from scoring. At half time it was 20-0, in the visitor's favor, not to mention it was raining. Dash couldn't take it any more; he got up and walked (or hobbled) over to the other side of the school.

He was about to pull out his cell phone and call for a ride when thunder rumbled and something fell out of the sky and crashed into the dumpster behind him.

"What was that?!" Dash yelped in surprise. He ran (or hobbled quickly) to the dumpster and took a peak inside. Lying on top of all the other junk was an old 70's style lava lamp, with purple fluid inside it. It almost seemed to glow with mystery. Dash picked it up and brushed the dirt and muddy trash off it.

"WHOA!" Dash yelled in surprise as the lamp suddenly became a purple smoke machine. It got to the point where he could hardly see a foot in front of him before it started to clear. When it did, Dash saw something completely unexpected.

"No, I do not want your large pizza, I told you I want medium! " Yelled what at first glance appeared to be a tall man dressed in a blue tux/vest into his phone. But he had a weird fez with a ponytail sticking out, a funny goatee, shades, several arm bracelets, and, unbelievably, no feet, but a sort of spirit tail.

"I don't care if it's a better value, I live alone!" The man continued, "I'm not going to eat an entire large pizza on my own . . . I hate left-over pizza, it's all soggy and moldy!" He suddenly noticed Dash, who was now cowering on the ground in shock. "I gotta go. _Medium_ not large!"

Dash finally got enough of his composure back to yell one word: "Ghost!"

"Ghost?" The man in the blue tux/vest asked in confusion. "Oh great, another moron. Ok, I'll go over this slowly. I. Am. _Norm. _A _magic_ genie from a _lamp._" Norm picked up the lamp and motioned that he came from it. "And, since you rubbed my lamp, I have to give you _three wishes._ Get it? Three." Norm held up three fingers, "Wishes."

"A genie?" Dash asked incredulously.

"Yes." Norm rolled his eyes, "Do I have to go over it again?"

"And I get three wishes?"

"Yes! Congratulations! You've just proven you have the IQ of a mynah bird!"

"Great! I wish my leg was well enough for me to play in the football game tonight!" Dash cried with glee.

"Whatever you say bird-brain." Norm said snapping his fingers, "Sorta."

With a _gong_ Dash's leg was completely healed.

"Great! I feel ready to take on the NFL!" Dash jumped up and immediately tripped over his cast.

"Uh, you forgot to take the cast off." Dash reminded Norm.

"Oh, did I?" Norm asked in mock surprise, "Yeah, I guess you should've been more specific."

After using his pocketknife to get the cast off, Dash ran to the locker room to tell the coach he was ready to play. But on the way there, he ran into his triumphant teammates coming back from the game.

"What happened?" Dash asked, not realizing that he had lost track of time.

"We won!" The coach yelled with joy, "In the third quarter we made one touchdown before we switched up the team, then in the last quarter Kwan scored two touchdowns and we got the extra point on both of them!" The coach pointed back at Kwan who was being lifted up by his teammates, "I'm thinking of permanently moving Kwan into the quarterback position. He did incredibly well tonight."

Dash couldn't believe it. He missed the biggest game of the year, and he lost his top position on the team. He was so mad, and still so confused about the genie he'd just encountered. Maybe if his emotions hadn't been running so high, he wouldn't have said the stupidest thing he'd ever said in his life. Something he'd regret so much later.

After the football team left, Norm popped up next to Dash, chuckling.

"Well, that's to bad. But, y'know, you've still got two wishes left. Go ahead. Wish for something big! Even someone as dumb as you can come up with a big wish."

All Dash could think about at that time was the reason everything was going wrong was because of his broken leg. The reason his leg had been broken was Danny Fenton.

"I wish something bad would happen to Danny Fenton!" Dash yelled in a blind rage.

" 'Something bad'?" Norm repeated. "Wow, that's vague enough for me to twist a _whole lot!_" He gave an evil laugh and disappeared into the night.

**Working on new chapters. Keep reading!**


	3. Home Alone: Ghost in the House

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. To make up for it, this chapter is about 5 pages on Microsoft Word. Thanks for all the reviews people!**

**Chapter 3**

_Home Alone: Ghost in the House_

The Turner's car rolled up in front of the Fenton Works early Friday morning.

Timmy gave a giant yawn as the car came to a stop. "Did we have to drive all night? Couldn't we have stopped in a hotel?" He asked his dad.

"Of course not! Have you seen the prices to stay in hotels?" Mr. Turner exclaimed.

"It didn't seem to bother you when you were going to stay in that resort." Timmy reminded him.

"Yep, but we spent all the money we got from the refund on the gas it took to get us here." Mr. Turner explained. "Now go take your stuff out of the car while I use the loo!"

Timmy had quite the job trying to balance his luggage and a full fishbowl. The boy in the pink hat couldn't even see in front of himself through all the stuff!

"Need a hand?" Someone on the other side of the luggage asked. It wasn't until that someone lifted away a sleeping bag and a fishbowl that Timmy saw it was Danny.

"Danny!" Timmy said with a big grin and bigger enthusiasm, "Thanks, I was about to drop something!"

"Yeah, and that something could have been us!" Wanda reminded Timmy, "Next time, take two trips!"

Danny smiled back and opened the door for his cousin. He remembered Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's two Fairy Godparents who he wasn't technically supposed to know about. Luckily Danny and Timmy had worked out a little agreement with Jorgen Von Strangle. Danny couldn't tell anyone what he knew. Not even Sam and Tucker knew Cosmo and Wanda's true identities; they assumed the floating couple were both ghosts.

"Hey Timmy!" Jazz said when she saw her second cousin, "Did you guys have a good trip?"

"Well, if you call an all-night road trip while trying to stay awake so you don't drop your goldfish bowl a 'good trip', then yes." Timmy replied.

"Do you have to take those fish _everywhere_?" Jazz asked incredulously.

"Yes" Timmy and Danny answered at the same time.

After the Turners unloaded all their things and situated themselves in rooms (Mr. and Mrs. Turner staying in the guest room, Timmy staying with Danny) it was time for Timmy to get some much-needed rest.

"I guess we'll catch up after I get home from school." Danny told his second cousin when he saw him asleep on the bed.

"You still have school today?" Timmy asked, cracking one eye open. It was a district holiday back in Dimsdale.

"Yep. I guess our school just works us harder. See you this afternoon."

Timmy's only reply was a soft snoring.

"Wow, that kid can fall asleep fast." Danny whispered.

"You think that's fast? You should've seen him about six months ago." Cosmo chimed in. "The second the clock struck nine- Bam! He fell asleep!"

"It wasn't until later we found out it wasn't his small-boy metabolism; he had a psychological problem with 9:00 pm." Wanda added.

"Why'd he…" Danny started to ask, then thought better of it, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"No you don't." Cosmo promised him.

-_-_-

Danny met Sam and Tucker on his way to school. Sam was surprised that, despite the fact that he had been so worried about going to school today, when half the school would probably be after him, her halfa friend was in a very cheerful mood.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked him at first period, "Did you forget that Dash and company are going to tear you limb from limb?"

"Actually, we won last night, so Dash is going to be the only one who wants to tear you limb from limb." Tucker corrected. "And since he's crippled, you shouldn't have any trouble getting away from him."

Danny laughed at that. "Yeah, today's turning out to be a pretty good day after all."

"What are you so happy about this morning?" Sam asked him.

"Well, you guys remember my second cousin, Timmy, right?" Danny asked.

"The one with the ghost friends?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, right. His family is visiting this weekend." Danny explained. "We had a lot of fun the last time we met, so I'm looking forward to this weekend."

"Yeah, a lot of fun, other than the time Vlad tried to kidnap you, and your cousin's ghost friends." Sam reminded him.

"Uh, yeah." Danny said. Truthfully, even that had been more fun with Timmy around.

Before they could discus it more, the bell rang, and it was time for class to begin.

-_-_-

Back at Fenton Works, Timmy didn't wake up until ten in the morning, which Cosmo and Wanda both thought was plenty of sleep for their godchild.

"Three…" Wanda started.

"Two…" Cosmo continued, then panicked, "Wait, what comes before two?"

"One!" Wanda exclaimed, and she _poofed_ up a shower of confetti and streamers. Cosmo _poofed_ up some party kazoos and a horn to accompany the flurry of color.

"AH!" Timmy yelled as he woke with a start. He saw that he was covered in confetti. "What's all this for."

"Well, alarm clocks are so over-used," Cosmo said, "And I think air-horns are so clichéd. Wanda said a bucket of ice-cold water would be tacky, so we settled for this."

Wanda poofed away the mess while Timmy got dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen for a late breakfast.

"Hello?" Timmy called as he walked into the empty kitchen. "Mom, Dad, Dad's cousin Jack?" Then he found a note pinned to the fridge.

_Dear Timmy,_

_Since you were still asleep, we decided to leave you here alone while we go to the mall with our distant relations. Have fun, help yourself to some breakfast, stay out of trouble, and Maddie says don't eat anything in a green container. See you when we come home around 2:00!_

_--Mom and Dad_

_PS: Don't eat anything that glows either._

_--Maddie_

_PPS: Don't eat the Fudge or the Ham. They're mine. Oh, and the ham has spoiled._

_--Jack_

"Ok, so I'm here by myself…" Timmy said in disbelief. He paused for a second. "Sweet!" He ran upstairs. "Hey, Cosmo, Wanda! We've got the place to ourselves!"

"Cool!" Cosmo shouted, "But before we get down to wishes, I've gotta use the loo." He _poofed_ away.

"So sport, what do you want to do while you have the house to yourself?" Wanda asked her godson.

"Well- " Timmy started, but he was interrupted by a low rumbling sound.

"Is there a motorcycle in the basement?" Wanda wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Timmy replied.

Just then Cosmo _poofed_ back in the room. "Sorry, that was me. By the way, you might not want to use the downstairs bathroom for a while." he cringed, "So… much… clogging…"

Timmy spent the next hour wishing up junk food, video games, and other random things. Around lunchtime Timmy was taking a break from a video game to eat, when he heard the low rumbling sound again.

"Oh great, Cosmo's clogging the toilet again." Timmy groaned.

"I am?" Cosmo asked, poking his head out of the fridge.

"If you're not making that sound, Cosmo," Wanda asked, "Then who is?"

The rumbling sounded again, this time louder. This time it wasn't like a motorcycle, more like some heavy doors being opened.

"It's coming from the basement." Timmy got down from his chair and walked over to the door to the basement.

"Wait Timmy!" Wanda warned him, "That's where the ghost portal is!"

"So?" Her godson asked.

"What if it's a ghost?"

"We've dealt with ghost before." Timmy reasoned.

"But the last time we dealt with ghosts, Danny was there, and he knows a lot more about ghost than you do. What if something goes wrong?"

"Oh please, Wanda! What could possibly—"

"Don't you say it!" Wanda cut him off.

The rumbling came from the basement got louder.

"I think we should see what it is before it comes to get us!" Cozmo said fearfully.

"See Wanda, you're out voted." Timmy said, and he opened the basement door. The three of them walked down into the dark basement. Well, it wasn't completely dark. A greenish glow was coming from the open ghost portal, and the figure of a tall woman. A tall, _floating_ woman.

"I told you there was a ghost!" Wanda said.

"Cool!" Timmy yelled. He grabbed one of the ectoguns on the table next to him and aimed it at the ghost. He misfired and narrowly missed Cosmo.

"Oops," Timmy said sheepishly, "I wish I had homing missiles."

"_So you have-_" The ghost woman began, before she was interrupted by Cosmo.

"Done!"

Desiree's eye's widened in astonishment. _Could it be?_ She thought,_ It seems impossible! I have not encountered such a creature for a thousand years! But it must be; this boy has fairy godparents!_

Her thoughts were interrupted at this point by an ectoplasmic blast from Timmy's ectogun.

"Ha! Take that!" Timmy yelled.

The genie-ghost took the hit lightly. Timmy hadn't set the gun to full power. She used the small amount of power she had to burry Timmy in a pile of ghost hunting junk. While Cosmo and Wanda were busy getting him out, Desiree made her escape. But she'd be back. Oh yes, there was no way she would miss this opportunity. Imagine all the power she could gain from a boy who spent his whole day making wishes!

**Author's Note: I entertained the idea of having Desiree spazing like Crocker, but I figured it would be too out-of-character. Updates will continue to be slow, becasue school starts this Monday. ARG! NOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. When You Mess With the Bull

**Author's Note: Uh… is disagreeing with my computer, and it won't let me edit my chapters before I upload them, so that's why this wasn't posted last Friday.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman created both Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents. How talented is that?**

**Chapter 4**

_When You Mess With the Bull…_

"Drat! She got away!" Timmy exclaimed when he got out from under the pile of ghost hunting junk.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Timmy, this was your first solo ghost hunt!" Wanda reassured him.

"Yeah, what's she going to do? Haunt the local High School where your half-ghost cousin is?" Cosmo said casually.

"Oh no!" Timmy gasped.

"Don't worry sport, I'm sure he deals with this sort of thing all the time." Wanda said.

-_-_-

"Why do I have to deal with this sort of stuff all the time?" Danny wondered aloud as he flew above the school. Desiree had showed up at the school just after lunch and overheard Tucker wish he had some steak for lunch instead of a government-funded fodder-burger. So a steer had appeared and rampaged through the lunchroom and caused general chaos. Danny quickly changed into his phantom form and went after the bull.

Unfortunately, someone _else_ had wished for something to get rid of the bull. That was how the halfa hero found himself dodging the blade of a ghostly matador.

"_En gard_ you knave!" the opposing ghost yelled.

"I'm failing my Spanish class, I don't know what you're saying!" Danny yelled back.

The matador slashed and parried Danny's ectoplasmic blasts. While the teenaged ghost was busy with this guy, Desiree was getting away!

"I was speaking English, you ignoramus!" the matador huffed. Danny took this chance to slam him with a particularly powerful ectoblast. Then he sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

"Which explains why I'm failing my Spanish class." Danny quipped.

He looked around. The lunchroom was in ruins, but everyone was gone. It looked like Sam and Tucker had been caught up in the stampede out of the cafeteria. The room was empty. Where had Desiree gone?

Danny returned to his human form and ran out into the hallways to find Sam and Tucker. The students had congregated outside on the school's football field where everyone was beginning to calm down after the ghost attack. Just another normal day at Casper High.

Danny had found his friends near the entrance to the school, and was just telling them how Desiree had gotten away.

"Do you think we should try and sneak away to go after her?" Tucker asked.

"No." Sam gave Tucker a stern look, "You're just trying to get out of English next hour because you didn't finish your book report."

"We'll start looking as soon as school gets out." Danny agreed, "Hopefully Desiree won't go too far."

Just then something moved in the bushes not far from where Danny and his friends were standing. The three of them eyed it warily.

"Psst! Danny!" It hissed.

Danny recognized the nasally ten-year-old voice. "Timmy?" Danny asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well…" Timmy mumbled in a way that made it obvious he had messed something up.

"He fought a ghost and it escaped." Wanda said, "We came looking for you to make sure it didn't make trouble."

"Well, it's a little late for that." Tucker said, gesturing toward the large crowd outside the school.

Timmy looked dejectedly at the ground. Danny noticed his second cousin's glum expression and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't worry about it. She would've come by and caused trouble anyway. Come on, I'll take you back home. I doubt they'll be able to get classes started again until school's over anyway."

-_-_-

Norm was in a relatively good mood. He's spent the last few hours making the lives of a few people named "Danny Fenton" miserable. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a very common name. The genie had actually had to go back in time to torment one. Now, as was customary, Norm was actually going to do what his master had _meant_ to ask: make "something bad" happen to Danny Fenton of Amity Park.

The wayward genie used his magic to locate his prey. He _gonged_ into the air just far enough away that Danny couldn't see him, but Norm could see the teen. He was about to strike when he heard a voice.

"So, do you think you sister will be home by the time we walk back?" Timmy asked.

Norm did a double take. It took a lot to throw of a ten-thousand-year-old genie, but there was no way Turner was _here_! Not only that, it looked like he was a friend of this Danny guy!

"She _does_ have a car, but she'll probably stay and find out what the teachers were going to teach anyway." Danny explained.

"I cannot believe I'm related to someone who studies that much." Timmy marveled.

Danny chuckled, and so did Norm, thou the genie's was much more evil.

"I can't believe it!" Norm exclaimed, "I've gotta make 'something bad' happen to this Danny guy, and he's related to Turner! I bet 'something bad' includes your friend/relative being destroyed!" Norm cackled evilly again before he felt the pull of a summons. He _gonged _away, and into Dash's room.

Norm was pretty annoyed at being dragged away just when he was going to finally get his revenge on Turner, but there wasn't much he could do about it. In the meantime, Dash seemed pretty surprised by Norm's appearance.

"What're you doing here?" the jock asked with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Well, you rubbed my lamp, didn't you?" Norm retorted.

"I was just cleaning it!" Dash exclaimed, "If I've gotta keep a lame lamp from the seventies around, it might as well look sorta nice."

"In that case, I'll just get back to—" Norm's master cut him off.

"Wait! Now that you're here, I want to talk to you! Today at school, Fenturd was fine! He didn't even get gored by that ghost bull! What happened to my last wish?"

"I'm working on it. Just give me some time, and I promise you, this kid'll be devastated…" Norm _gonged_ away before finishing his sentence, "… Just not in the way you're thinking of."


	5. Help or Hinderance?

**Author's Note: T****hanks to everyone for waiting patiently for this story. It seems like I pick up four new readers between each chapter. Don't expect things to go any faster, I've got scholarships to attend to, but I promise, I _will finish this story!_ But after I finish this one and I Guess You had to Be There, I'm not going to write anymore. Sorry.**

**Chapter 5**

_Help or Hindrance? _

Later that day, Timmy was sitting on top of his sleeping bag, looking glum.

"What's wrong sport?" Wanda asked him.

"Danny doesn't want me to help him with ghost hunting anymore." The boy grumbled.

"What!?" Cosmo asked, shocked, "But you've helped him so much today alone! Just an hour ago you were helping him chase down that biker ghost!"

"Yeah, and remember how _that_ worked out?" Timmy groaned.

_Danny was chasing Johnny 13 while Timmy kept up from the ground on a Cosmo scooter. Danny and Johnny were exchanging ecto-blasts when one of the biker's shots knocked the Fenton Thermos out of Danny's hand._

"_Timmy, catch it!" Danny called to his second cousin._

"_I've got a better idea!" the boy in the pink hat exclaimed, "I wish I had a ghost net!"_

_Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, but before they could _poof_ a net into existence, Desiree, who was hiding nearby, conjured her own ghost net. It wrapped around Danny, allowing Johnny 13 to escape._

"_Oh my gosh! Danny, are you ok?" Timmy asked as he helped his cousin out of the net._

"_Next time you're staying home." Danny replied._

"Oh yeah." Cosmo said, "But then after that you went back and saved the day, right?"

"Went back, yes." Wanda agreed, "Saved they day, not even close."

"_Ok, so I kind of messed up the last mission." Timmy admitted back in Danny's room, "But I bet I could still help Danny catch that ghost!"_

"_Maybe you should leave the ghost hunting to Danny, at least until you have a little more experience." Wanda suggested._

"_How am I going to get experience if I'm sitting here?" Timmy complained. Then he got an idea. "I wish I was there to help Danny right now!"_

_Once again, Desiree picked up the wish before Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda examined her wand, looking for any signs of a malfunction. It _seemed_ fine. But she knew from living with Cosmo that there was a big difference between _seemingly _and _actually.

_Timmy popped up just a few feet in front of Johnny 13, who Danny was finally catching up with._

"_Sweet!" Timmy exclaimed, pulling out a small ecto-gun, "I'm just in time for the catch!" Then he happened to glance down. "_Not_ sweet, we're three stories up! AAAaaaAAaa!"_

"_Timmy!" Danny yelled, and dived after his cousin. Luckily he caught the boy before they hit the ground, but by then Johnny 13 was gone again._

_Danny glared at Timmy. "What happened to staying home?"_

"_Uh… I got bored?" Timmy stammered._

"So now he's mad at me!" Timmy explained, "I was just trying to help!"

"Well Timmy, maybe you're better off letting Danny take care of the ghost problems. He's got more experience and ghost powers, after all." Wanda reasoned.

"Wanda, that's it!" Timmy exclaimed, "If I had ghost powers like Danny, I could help him instead of getting in the way!"

"And you could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!" Cosmo added.

"First I'll need the costume!" Timmy said. _Poof!_ He was wearing a white with black jumpsuit similar to his cousin's.

"That's not the point I was trying to make—" Wanda started.

"I wish I had ghost powers just like Danny!" Timmy exclaimed.

Wanda sighed and waved her wand. This time she and Cosmo got to the wish before Desiree, but that was only because she was preoccupied.

-_-_-

Desiree was growing more powerful with every wish the kid made. She was following him back to Fenton Works after Danny had saved him when she heard someone speak.

"There he is! Alright, now all I have to do is destroy Turner, then Mr. Hit-his-head-to-many-times-at-football-practice can make some other dumb wish that I can twist to fit my own nefarious needs!" A male genie in a blue tux-vest said slyly.

"Hey, I was pinching wishes off the kid first! Go find your own!" Desiree snapped at him, becoming visible.

The other genie looked stunned. Then he smiled flirtatiously. "Hey, no need to get worked up over this kid gorgeous! Turner asks for enough wishes to go around." He floated up close to the genie-ghost. "By the way, my name's Norm. What's yours?"

Desiree slapped him.

"Hey, you're pretty strong!" Norm said, brushing the blow off. Then he noticed her glowing green skin, "And you're a ghost!"

Desiree glared.

"Not, uh, that that's a bad thing!" Norm stammered, "I always thought dead girls were more lively—"

Desiree slapped him again and stalked off.

"Wow!" Norm exclaimed after she'd left, "I just can't keep her off me. Sometimes it hurts to be such a lady-killer."

-_-_-

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda granted Timmy's wish. Green sparks flew out of their wands and encircled their godchild. Poor Timmy felt like he'd stuck a fork in an electrical socket.

"AAaaAa!" He cried. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The boy fell to the floor.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda gasped. They rushed to his side to see if he was ok.

"Timmy? Timmy say something!" Wanda pleaded.

"Uh… did it work?" The boy groaned. He looked down. He was slightly glowing and the white with black jumpsuit had become black with white. Wanda _poofed_ up a mirror. Timmy's traditionally pink hat was now as black as his jumpsuit, and his normally brown hair and blue eyes were now white and green, respectively.

"Awesome!" Timmy exclaimed. Then he unexpectedly became intangible and fell through the floor. "Aaa!"

Cosmo and Wanda were about to help him back up when there was a knock at the door.

"Timmy, I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your Dad by coming in anyway!"

"Oh no!" Wanda exclaimed and quickly _poofed_ into a radio, while Cosmo became a bedside lamp.

"Uh, Timmy?" Mr. Turner called as he looked into the seemingly empty room. "Hmm, there's no one in here."

"That's strange," Mrs. Turner commented, "I could have sworn I heard screaming coming from up here."

Thinking quickly, Wanda turned on her radio to a station playing Edgar Allen Poe, which included a few screams in the background now and then.

"Here's where the screaming came from. Someone left this pink radio on." Mr. Turner said. He turned it off and went back downstairs with his wife.

"That was close." Wanda said as she _poofed_ back into a fairy.

"Yeah." Timmy's disembodied voice called from somewhere near Danny's bed. A second later he was visible again.

"Hey, where'd Timmy go?" Cosmo asked, "And who's the new kid with the white hair?"

Timmy sighed and concentrated on changing back into his human form. White rings formed above his head and around his feet before they met at his midriff, revealing normal, everyday Timmy Turner.

"Oh, there you are Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed, "Guess what, there's this new kid with white hair—Hey, where'd he go?"

"How do you feel, sport?" Wanda asked him.

"I feel great!" Her godson replied, "This was a great wish idea. I'm a ghost fighting superhero!"

"Well, if you're going to be a superhero, you'll need a superhero name." Wanda reminded him.

"Ok, um, how about Timmy Phantom?"

_Da Rules poofed_ up. "Sorry, but that's too close to 'Danny Phantom', which is under copyright." Wanda said.

"Ok, well, how about Timmy, uh… Specter?"

The boy's godparents were quite for a moment. "Kinda lame." Cosmo finally said.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Timmy asked.

"No."

"Then we'll go with Timmy Specter."

"Well, Timmy Specter, where do you want to start practicing with your new ghost powers?" Wanda asked.

"Hmm," Timmy though for a moment, "Let's start with… stopping a robbery!"

**Author's Note: Thanks to all faithful readers! I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. How long it takes to finish is anyone's guess.**


	6. That's Nuts!

**Author's Note: Hi! New chapter, YEA! Still working on this and my other story, which should get another chapter sometime before Spring Break is over... hopefully. Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are, and hopefully this chapter isn't too much of a filler.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents. They were both crated by Butch Hartman.  
**

**Chapter 6**

_That's Nuts!_

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda _poofed_ in front of the Dimsdale National Bank, where a few robbers dressed in black were throwing the security personnel out of the window.

"Why are we at the Dimsdale Bank?" Timmy asked.

"Because the author wants an excuse to use Chet Ubetcha!" Cosmo explained. Cosmo, for the last time, you're not supposed to acknowledge me!

"Sorry." Cosmo apologized.

"So does that mean we're going to stop the robbers while the author watches TV?" Timmy asked.

"Basically." Wanda replied. Guys, I'm serious, stop acknowledging me!

"Sorry, I was just wondering whether you—"

That's it, I'm cutting to Chet!

-_-_-

"Good evening Dimsdale! I'm Chet Ubetcha with this special report. A highly dangerous band of thieves are robbing the Dimsdale National Bank! All the security personnel have already been beaten to a pulp and thrown out the window. Is there no one who can protect our money!?" The diminutive anchorman lamented.

"Wait, what's that?" Chet listened to some new information on his earpiece, "I'm just receiving news that some flying idiot in a back jumpsuit is actually approaching the bank! Hah! This should be quick! Let's watch just how thoroughly these robbers beat this guy up!"

On screen, Timmy Specter flies into the bank, literally.

"Ow! Why didn't I go through the wall?" He asked his pink thermos.

"Try concentrating harder!" She advised. Timmy scrunched his eyes closed and tried to pass through the wall again. This time it worked.

"Whoa! Did that kid just walk through a wall?" Chet asked the cameraman. "Get us footage of inside the bank, would you?"

The image on screen switched to a fuzzy security camera shot. The voices could still be heard clearly though.

"Hey, d'you see what I see, Murray?" One robber asked.

"What is it this time, Petri?" A second robber replied.

"There's a boy flyin' up there!" Petri replied, worriedly.

"Oh, shut up Petri." A third robber smacked him, "Or do you want to lug money bags out like Harmons and Stroud?"

"Nuh-uh," Perti replied quickly, "I can't lift that much, an' yous knows it!"

"Yeah, a flying boy? That's nuts!" Timmy's disembodied voice came from behind the robbers.

The three lookouts turned around, but didn't see anything there.

"That was bad timing, Specter, it didn't make sense in the conversation!" Cosmo's voice pointed out.

"Who's there!?" The third robber asked nervously.

"Now who's seeing things, Keiser?" Petri scholded.

"Shut up, you heard it too!" Murray whispered.

Suddenly, a chair seemed to pick itself up and throw itself at the three thieves. The trio quickly ran into the vault where two more robbers were loading the money into a trolley.

"What is wrong with you three?" One asked critically, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a few random voice recordings! It's just part of the bank's security!"

"But Harmons, we saw—ow" Murray stomped down on Petri's boot, "I mean, I saw a flyin' boy! He had white hair, and pale skin. I think it was a ghost!"

The other loader, Stroud, rolled his eyes, "It's just holograms! Sheesh! The trouble some banks go to!"

Back at the newsroom, Chet asked his cameraman, "Does the Dimsdale National Bank _have_ holograms?"

Back on screen, Timmy Specter suddenly appeared. "A hologram, hu? Could a hologram do this?" He suddenly dropped through the floor.

"Yeah, actually it could." Stroud commented.

"That's not what I meant to do!" Timmy insisted as he climbed back onto the floor. He lifted up his hands and shot out an ectoblast. It collided with the bag of money Stroud was loading and sent the bills flying everywhere.

"Now they'll go running!" Timmy said confidently over his shoulder, where a pink thermos and a green ghost tracker were lying.

"Look out!" the pink thermos yelled at him. He turned just in time to see Keiser pointing a gun at him.

"Yikes! Please work this time!" Timmy concentrated on being intangible just as the shots went off. The bullets passed harmlessly through him and embedded themselves in the wall.

"They're shooting at us! AAAaaAAa!" With a poof of smoke the green ghost tracker was gone.

"I think we should follow him, sport!" The pink thermos said urgently.

"No, I can do this!" Timmy Specter assured her. He tried to charge up another ectoblast, but it completely misfired and ricocheted off a hanging lamp. It was soon bouncing off all the walls.

"Ok, yeah, let's get out of here!" Timmy quickly agreed.

Back in the studio, Chet Ubetcha was looking blankly at the screen behind the camera. "Ok, well, that was weird. And we didn't get to see anyone get beaten to a pulp! Aw… Oh well, the police have arrived now, and they're taking the five highly dangerous thieves into custody as we speak. In other news…"

_Click._

-_-_-

"That was too close." Wanda insisted on their return to Fenton Works, "I don't think that using your ghost powers to fight crime is a good idea, sweetie."

"What, are you kidding?" Timmy asked as he changed back to his normal form, "That was awesome! Can you believe that robber's name was actually Petri?"

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed, "Wait 'til I tell Timmy, he'll never believe—Hey Timmy, you're here! You'll never believe what Specter just—wait, where'd he go?"

Timmy rolled his eyes. "It would have been even better if my powers had been working right. Why didn't I go through the wall the first time? Why'd I fall through the floor, and misfire?"

"Well," Wanda explained, "You wished for ghost powers 'just like Danny', so you're going to have to learn to control them and wait for them to develop, _just like Danny._"

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Timmy asked, "I would've started with something easier, like saving a cat from a tree or something!"

"Well, maybe you _should_ do something easier." Wanda replied, "Everyone has to start somewhere."

"Well, since my powers are _just like Danny's_, maybe I should start where he started… where ever that is." Timmy thought out loud. "I'm going to go ask him."

**I had fun making up random names for this chapter. Next chapter may take a while, but what else is new?**


	7. Close Encounters of the Random Kind

**Author's Note: School if FINALLY OUT! ! ! New chapter for Two Much of a Good Thing, here you go! Thanks to all the new people who started reading this story while I was taking forever to upload. You know who you are (hopefully).**

**Chapter 7**

_Close Encounters of the Random Kind_

Danny was walking home from a long day chasing Johnny 13. He wasn't happy that his cousin had gotten in the way so much. If it hadn't been for Timmy, Danny would have been home over an hour ago!

The ghost boy was thinking of just what he was going to say to his cousin when his cell phone rang. It was Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, is something wrong?" Danny immediately asked. It would be just his luck…

"Uh, maybe." Tucker's voice said over the phone.

"'Maybe'? What do you mean, 'Maybe'?"

"Did you see the five o'clock news?" Tucker asked.

"No…"

"I'd better send you the clip then."

"Tucker what are you—?" Danny started to ask before his phone beeped.

_Text message from Tucker w/video attached. Open? _The phone read. Danny opened the file.

"_This is Lance Thunder, with an interesting special report. Earlier to day in Dimsdale, California, a mysterious individual stopped a bank robbery. This video footage was taken by the Dimsdale news crew._

Danny watched the footage of a small figure in a black and white jumpsuit with white hair fly into a wall, and then walk through it on the second try.

_When our crew here at the Amity Park News Station saw this clip, we noticed that the small figure bears a remarkable resemblance to our own local ghost-fighting hero, Danny Phantom. So the question is, what was he doing in Dimsdale? We'll have more reports as this story continues to develop._

Danny went back and watched the news footage again. Yes, the small figure looked a little like Danny Phantom, but the raven-haired teen noticed that it bared a striking resemblance to another person he knew. Even with the grainy footage, there was no hiding the huge buckteeth. Danny called Tucker back.

"Did you see it?" Was the first thing Tucker asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you think it was?"

"I think it was a bucktoothed ten-year-old boy that needs to explain a few things to his older cousin." Danny muttered just loud enough for Tucker to hear it on the other end of the phone.

"What, you don't mean… Timmy?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But then how'd he get—?" Tucker began to ask.

"I don't know," Danny cut him off, "But I'm going to find out."

Danny walked into his room, fully expecting that he would have to drag the answers out of his cousin, but to his surprise, the boy was waiting eagerly on the bed.

"Hey Danny! Can I ask you some questions?" Timmy asked cheerfully.

"What—I uh, guess so—that is, I need to ask you some questions first!" Danny stammered.

"Oh, ok. Shoot." Timmy said.

Danny looked searchingly at his younger cousin. Timmy didn't look like he was trying to hide anything. Maybe it hadn't actually been him.

"What have you been doing today?" Danny finally asked.

"You mean besides trying and failing to help you catch ghosts?" Cosmo interjected.

"Hey!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yes." Danny said.

"Oh, well I wished for ghost powers…" Timmy started.

"You _what!_" Danny yelled. It was a good thing he wasn't drinking anything or he would've done a spit-take.

"… And I stopped a bank robbery back in Dimsdale."

"So that _was_ you on the news tonight!" Danny exclaimed.

"I was on the news!" Timmy asked, "Awesome!"

"Timmy, what are you talking about?" Cosmo said in confusion, "You weren't even there! Specter was the one who did all that! Are you trying to take credit for his work?"

"Who's Specter?" Danny asked.

"Watch this." Timmy whispered to Danny. The boy held his arms above his head and turned into Timmy Specter.

"Hi Cosmo!" Timmy said.

"Hey Specter, you're never going to believe what Timmy was just doing, he was trying to take credit for—Hey, where'd Timmy go?"

Wanda sighed while Timmy tried to stifle his laughter. Danny just looked at Cosmo blankly. He'd known the green fairy was stupid, but this just took the cake!

"That's ok, I don't mind!" Timmy told Cosmo when he finally got over his giggle fit.

"Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter then." Cosmo said. Timmy changed back into his human form. "Hey Timmy," Cosmo said when he saw the boy, "Specter says he's ok with you taking credit for the thinks he does, but I still think you should apologize to him." Cosmo looked around for the ghost boy. "Wherever he went."

"I'll be sure to do that the next time I see him." Timmy smiled. He looked over to joke about it with Danny, but his cousin wasn't smiling, he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"You _wished _for ghost powers?" Danny asked angrily.

"_Yeah_, that's kind of what we've been talking about for the past two minuets."

Danny sighed in frustration, "I don't think you have any idea of what you've gotten yourself into! Do you realize what you did? You're _half ghost_! Half _dead!_" Danny face palmed, "It's not just some game where you play around with your powers for fun, you've got to—"

"Blah blah, responsibility, blah blah, you have no idea, blah blah, consequences, blah blah, your fairies aren't always going to be around…" Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Timmy this is serious, don't…" Danny trialed off, "wait, what was that part at the end?"

"Sorry, the way you were going on I thought you were Jorgen for a minuet." Timmy shrugged. "Point is, I've heard the whole shebang about risky wishes a million times before. I know what I'm getting into."

"Really?" Wanda asked, "Then why have all of these 'risky wishes' ended up in disaster?"

"Not _all_ of them have ended in disaster." Timmy insisted.

"Name one." Wanda demanded.

"Easy! There was the time we… uh… umm… ummmm…"

"Exactly." Wanda said. "I'm surprised Jorgen hasn't charged in to bust you for this one yet."

"Ha! I thought you would never ask!"

With a _boom_, Jorgen appeared in Danny's room.

"Oh great, not again." Danny muttered.

"As much as I would love to crush puny Turner for his foolish wish," Jorgen started, "There is no rule in _Da Rules_ that forbids it. In fact, children can wish to be almost half-anything! Half-horse, half shark, half-cheese, half cake, half record player… In fact, the only things you cannot wish for are to be half-good or half-evil."

"Really, why?" Timmy asked.

"Well, duh! 'No man can serve two masters'!" Everyone looked blankly at Jorgen.

"Hello! Matthew 6:24! You know, 'Ye cannot serve God and Mammon.'!" Still blank stares. Jorgen sighed. "Never mind." He _poofed_ away.

"Well, that was random." Danny commented.

"Yep." Timmy agreed, "Well, I'm going downstairs to watch some TV." He zipped towards the door.

"Hold it!" Danny yelled at him, "What are you going to do about these new ghost powers?"

"Well…" Timmy said, "I wised for powers _just like yours_, so I was going to ask you to help me."

Danny was taken aback. "Huh?"

"You know, help me learn the ropes, get me started on the right track."

"You mean, like, train you?" Danny asked.

Timmy shrugged, "I'd rather use a different word for it, since 'train you' makes it sound like you're in charge, but I guess it's the same basic concept. That's what I was going to ask you about when you first got home."

"Oh… umm… well, I guess I could." Danny stammered.

"Great, so what were some of the first ghost you fought while you were learning how to control your powers?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, umm, it's been a while…." Danny thought for a while "The first ones I can remember were the ecto-pusses Vlad sent after me. Not long after that I fought the Lunch Lady Ghost…"

"Ok, great!" Timmy exclaimed, "I wish the Lunch Lady Ghost was here!"

"Wait, Timmy don't!" Danny yelled, but it was too late.

**Author's Note: Scripture Mastery Reference! Won't my Seminary teacher be so proud of me XD! **

**Anyway, we finally get into some action in the next chapter, and it won't take forever to come like last time. How long has it been? Two months? Three? I lost count.**

**Shameless Self-Advertisement: Because I didn't update it for so long, my other story, I Guess You Had to be There, has lost its readers. That makes me sad, because I really enjoy writing it, but it seems kind of pointless to post it on the web if no one reads it. It's a Nicktoons Mulit-crossover, including alot of your favorite characters from FOP and DP, as well as some of my own favorites like Avatar and El Tigre, to name a few. Check it out if you get time!  
**


	8. Learning on the Job

**Author's Note: If I want to finish this before summer ends, I'm really going to have to pick up the pace. Sorry for the wait. I've had a broken keyboard and girls camp to worry about. Don't worry, we're getting pretty close to the end.**

**Chapter 8**

_Learning on the Job_

"I wish the Lunch Lady Ghost was here!" Timmy exclaimed.

Desiree grinned evilly. The Lunch Lady Ghost would appear, along with everything she needed to win. She conjured the bipolar ghost along with several crates full of pretty much any kind of food you could think of, including, yes, meat. What was more, the Lunch Lady Ghost was already all fire up.

"You're both off the menu tonight!" She cried.

"That's funny." Danny commented, "We usually have to inadvertedly offend her in some way before she tries to destroy us."

"Where'd the crates full of food come from?" Timmy asked.

"Crates of food? What?" Danny looked around and saw the crates. "This is bad. Timmy, change now, now!"

"Ok." Timmy said nonchalantly and changed into his ghost form. Danny followed suit and blasted as many crates with his ecto-blast as he could before the Lunch Lady Ghost turned them into evil minions. Unfortunately, he didn't get very many. The food-minions circled the two boys and launched high-velocity sausages at them. Danny created a shield for both himself and his cousin.

"So, uh, how long did it take you to figure out how to generate a shield?" Timmy asked.

"Two months." Danny replied.

"Shoot."

The food-minions finally gave up on projectiles and charged the boys. Danny shot down one with each hand. Timmy concentrated really hard and hit the food minion standing next to the one he was aiming at. Still, he did hit it.

"Yes! Take that!" Specter cheered, "What now, you lump of lunch? What—" Danny pulled his cousin back just in time to miss a food-minion's fist.

"Try not to gloat for too long, ok?" Danny advised him.

"Oh, heheh, yeah, I can do that." Timmy said sheepishly.

"Can you?" Wanda asked wryly.

"Yes!" Timmy insisted. Once again, Danny had to pull his cousin out of the way of an oncoming enemy.

"Let's try and keep our minds on the task at hand." Danny reminded him.

"Right." Timmy said. It took a while, but eventually the two ghost boys got rid of the food-minions, leaving the Lunch Lady Ghost herself.

"You dare let good food go to waste?" She boomed, "You. Will. Pay!"

The ghost gathered all the remaining food in the room and grew to about twice her normal size. She wielded a long brat sausage.

"Don't worry." Danny assured his cousin. "As long as the ghost shield is up she can't leave the house."

"Then how'd she get in?" Cosmo asked.

"Gee, I _wonder_?" Danny asked sarcastically, "It wouldn't happen to be because someone _wished_ for it, would it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Timmy said defensively. "Let's just beat her before someone takes down the ghost shield for maintenance or something."

It was about that time that Norm showed up, invisible and unnoticed, next to Desiree. "Sounds like a good idea to me, Turner." He chuckled under his breath.

"Danny, we're turning off the ghost shield for maintenance!" Jack called down from the Ops Center, "Be on the lookout for any ghosts so they don't get in!"

Danny glared at Timmy.

"Hey, it's coincidence! Not my fault!" The bucktoothed boy defended.

The Lunch Lady Ghost knocked both of them down with her brat and flew through the wall. "I'll be waiting for you in the grocery store!"

The two boys got up slowly.

"Ugh… Is it always this painful?" Timmy asked.

"Only when you mess something up." Danny replied testily.

Back outside the window, Desiree slapped Norm once again.

"You imbecile! I had them cornered! I could have finally destroyed Phantom, and then you let my weapon go!"

"Hey, relax, doll-face." Norm tried to calm her down, "They've still got to catch the cafeteria lady. We can just follow them and finish them off then."

"_We?_" Desiree exclaimed, "There is no _we_. You are just a bothersome pest, always getting in my way!"

Desiree flew away in disgust. Norm gave a love-struck sigh. "I love it when they play hart-to-get."


	9. A Good Excuse

**Author's Note: I know I should be uploading another chapter of I Guess You had to be There, but the ideas were flowing for this story, so I came up with this new chapter. Yea! We are so near the end! Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't done this in a few chapters. Well, I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Danny Phantom. And I still wish I could meet their creator, Butch Hartman.  
**

**Chapter 9**

_A Good Excuse_

Dash was at the grocery store, buying some dog treats for Pookie. He wondered if that genie he'd found was doing its job yet. So far, Fenton had looked just find every time the football star had seen him. He decided the next time he saw that genie he'd teach it not to keep Dash Baxter waiting.

Suddenly, the whole store seemed to implode. All foodstuffs flew off the shelf and gathered around a glowing figure, who was conveniently floating right behind Dash.

"_Soup's on!_" The Lunch Lady Ghost yelled. Soggy food shot out of her arms and knocked over several displays. The customers all ran for the exits, except for Dash, who was not only trapped in his aisle by collapsed pyramids of puppy chow, but also frozen on the spot with fear.

"Help!" Dash cried out. As if in response two figures flew in through the roof. "Danny Phantom! I'm saved! …And, uh, who's the other guy?"

"I am Timmy Specter!" Timmy said heroically, "I defend the defenseless against evil ghosts and—"

"Hey, remember what I said about gloating." Danny cut him off.

"Sorry." Timmy said sheepishly.

"Cool! Are you Danny Phantom's young ward?" Dash asked.

"Uh, _no_, because that makes it sound like he's in charge." Timmy rolled his eyes.

Just then a wave of soggy food washed over Timmy. He probably would have been dashed on the kitchen utensil aisle if Danny hadn't pulled him out.

"Remember what I said about keeping your mind on the task at hand?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Right." Timmy flew up to the Lunch Lady Ghost and smashed a glowing fist into her food-encrusted belly. Surprisingly, the ghost flew back a few feet from the blow.

"He's doing pretty good for a newbie." Sam commented to Tucker. The two of them had just arrived on the scene.

"Yeah, but I'm still confused as to how he got the ghost powers in the first place." Tucker replied, "Danny never really explained it very well."

"_So… your cousin _does_ have ghost powers now?" Tucker asked Danny over the phone._

"_Yeah. And he got us into trouble with the Lunch Lady Ghost." Danny replied with an angry glance at Timmy._

"_How'd he get ghost powers in the first place?"_

"_Oh, well, uh," Danny stuttered, "There was Desiree and…"_

"_Hold on a sec!" Tucker cut in, "He got the powers from Desiree? Remember what happened to _me_ when _I_ did that? I started turning evil!"_

"_No, he didn't get them from Desiree!" Danny corrected, "What I meant to say was that we were _fighting_ Desiree, and he, uh, his ghost friends, y'know, they…"_

"_What are you talking about?" Timmy asked._

"_About how you got your _ghost powers _from your _friends._" Danny said, mouthing 'fairies' after 'friends'._

"_The internet!" Timmy exclaimed, falling on his old stand-by._

"_Uh, he got them on the internet." Danny told Tucker over the phone._

"Riiiiight, _and exactly when did the come out with 'ghost-powers'R''?" Tucker asked incredulously. (Note1)  
_

"_Oops, I gotta go. See you at the grocery store!" Danny hung up._

During the flashback, Timmy and Danny had been beating at the Lunch Lady Ghost, to little effect. She had just absorbed too much food into her armor. It was at this time that Desiree showed up, followed as closely as she would allow by Norm.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" The genie in shades said when he saw the fight. "They're still trying to blast through two metric tons of junk-food. They're going nowhere fast." He leaned in close, "So, what do you say the two of us share a romantic dinner while we wait for them to tire themselves out?"

Desiree flew into the fray before Norm had finished his proposal. The two ghost boys had been so absorbed in fighting the Lunch Lady Ghost that they didn't notice the genie until she had knocked Danny to the ground.

"Hey, get away from my cousin!" Timmy shouted. He tried to shoot an ecto-blast at the genie girl, but it flew a good foot over her head, which was especially pathetic considering Desiree was about ten feet tall by now. She wrapped the poor boy in her spirit-tail.

"_Finally!" _the ghost laughed manically. "I have Danny Phantom in my clutches, about to be destroyed, and I have the other ghost boy to keep up my wishing supply!"

"Hu?" Timmy asked in confusion. "What do you mean, wishing supply? Who do you think you are? A genie ghost?"

"That's exactly what she is Timmy!" Danny informed him, "She gains powers from granting wishes."

"_Oooh!_" Timmy and his fairies all exclaimed at once. "_That_ explains a lot!"

"Like why all my wishes were going more wrong than usual!" Timmy said.

"And why I thought my wand was malfunctioning!" Wanda added.

"And why so many people don't like root beer!" Cosmo chimed in.

Needless to say, everyone ignored Cosmo's last coment.

Desiree picked up Danny and slammed him into a wall, then charged him with ecto-energy. He yelled in pain before falling to the ground. Timmy worked up a charge of ecto-energy of his own, and sent it through Desiree's spirit-tail. She dropped him, and he ran to help his cousin up.

"Are you ok?" Timmy asked his cousin.

"I'll be alright." Danny assured him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" The Lunch Lady Ghost charged in from behind, brandishing her brat-saber. Desiree was in front of them. They were cornered.

"Prepare to taste your _DOOM!_" The ghost of the cafeteria lady cried as she wound up for the final blow. Luckily, at the last minuet Sam and Tucker caught up with their ecto-guns.

"No thanks, I already had dinner!" Tucker quipped.

"Just in time guys!" Danny thanked them, "Although, it wouldn't have hurt for you to show up sooner."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we were trying to come up with possible reasons why your ten-year-old cousin suddenly has ghost powers." Sam said sarcastically.

"I got them on the Internet!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Dude, you're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that for us." Tucker informed the boy.

"Uh… Inheritance?" Timmy tried.

Just then Danny turned all of them intangible, just in time to avoid Desiree throwing a shelf on top of them.

"Can we discus this when we're not all in mortal danger?"

"What are we going to do?" Tucker asked, "They've both gained too much power for us to take down!"

"I have an idea!" Timmy offered, "I wish I had more powerful ghost powers!"

Everyone gasped. Desiree smirked in triumph. She pointed a hand at Timmy and shot a beam of energy at him. His eyes became filled with green light and a whirlwind of energy surrounded him, blowing his friends away.

Unfortunately, it was this moment that Dash decided to take a peek outside of his hiding place. He saw Danny Phantom, along with some other kids and two weird colored floating people, slam into a display just on the other side of the pile of puppy chow at the end of the aisle.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Dash gasped, "Hang on, Danny Phantom, I'll dig you out!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the puppy chow, Danny had passed out, and gone back to his human form. Dash's shouting helped him come to.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked him.

Danny tried to change back into his ghost form, but nothing happened. "This is bad," He said, "If _Danny Phantom_ crash-lands under a pile of dog food, and Dash finds _me_ here instead, even _he_ is going to find the coincidence a little suspicious."

"Oh, I know!" Cosmo exclaimed excitedly and _poofed_ into an almost exact copy of Danny Phantom. He even had green eyes, although the shade of green was a little off. The only noticeable difference was Cosmo's voice. "I'll be you!"

"I can already tell this is a bad idea." Danny groaned.

He was interrupted by several of the bags of dog food coming loose from Dash's pulling. They could now see the top of the jock's head.

"I don't think we have time to come up with a better one!" Wanda exclaimed, "Cosmo, you draw the ghost away, and we'll take care of Timmy."

"You can count on me! Wheeee!" Cosmo flew up into the air, still in his Phantom disguise. "Hey you ghosts! Looking for me?"

Desiree and the Lunch Lady Ghost followed Cosmo out of the grocery store just as Dash cleared away the rest of the dog food.

"Whoa, what happened to his voice?" the jock asked in confusion.

"Uh, he fell into a display of helium tanks!" Sam explained.

"Come on, we need to see if Timmy's alright!" Wanda reminded them. She and Danny ran ahead of the others to where the young boy was trying to keep his powers under control. His eyes were still filled with green light, and every once in a while a beam of ectoplasm shot out of them.

"Timmy, are you ok?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Timmy replied, "But I can't keep all this extra energy inside me! It's taking all of my minimal ten-year-old concentration to keep myself from blowing this whole place up!"

Now that she knew Timmy was all right, Wanda jumped into nag mode. "I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed, "You, of all people, should know to be careful what you wish for!"

"But I was directing it at you guys!" Timmy defended.

"Yeah, while Desiree was less than five feet away from you!" Danny reprimanded him.

"This isn't helping my concentration!" Timmy warned them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Norm came out from behind a shelf, "Incredible Incisors and the Boy who Broke the Bird-Brain's Leg. I'm finally in the perfect position to grant that imbecile's wish by destroying you and get on to wish number three, which I can continue to twist and distort! Ha!"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Dash and the others had just arrived on the scene. "And why haven't you wailed on Fentonio yet?"

"What?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I'm getting to it, class-clown." Norm said. He was about to _gong_ both of them to Mars when Timmy cried out to Dash.

"Wait! He's using the wish to get at Danny Phantom!"

"What?" Dash, Danny, and Norm all exclaimed at the same time.

"Why do you think it's taking Norm so long to do what you want him to?" Timmy asked Dash knowingly, "Why do you think so many powerful ghosts have been beating on him? Why do you think _I'm_ here?"

"So you got your powers from Norm?" Tucker asked.

"Yep. I finally came up with a good excuse!" Timmy said proudly. Sam and Tucker glared at him, "Which I just totally ruined by saying that out loud." The boy shook his head, "Anyway, what I'm saying is, you've got to take back the wish!"

Norm rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Enjoy your trip to Mars, say hi to Opportunity for me!"

"Hold it!" Dash cried before Norm could do it, "You tricked me!"

"Don't take it personally, I think they have a Facebook page for all the people I've tricked now." Norm said.

"Well, now I wish you'd leave Danny Fenton alone!"

Norm stopped in his tracks (or what ever it is floating beings leave). "Oh, smoof." He groaned before he was forcibly sucked back into his lamp.

"And with wish number three, Norm is gone." Timmy smiled. "Thanks for the help, citizen. I think I've got a hold on these new powers now, so I'll just take these three home…" He grabbed his cousin's hand and accidentally sent a charge through Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Or, um, Wanda, could you help me with that?"

Wanda sighed, but used her wand to levitate the three teens.

"Wow, I've never seen a ghost power like that before." Dash marveled.

Timmy and Wanda chuckled nervously. "Yeah, ghost powers. That's right. Not magic. Yeah."

**(Note1): The line about ghost powers 'R' us . com is not my idea. It was made up by someone I know only as Dan Sandwich Boy of TV . com. I would have asked his permission, but I haven't been on TV . com in more than a year. So, Dan Sandwich Boy, if you are reading this, please forgive me.**

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure I also lifted on of Puck's lines from The Sisters Grimm... but I can't remember where it is. The Facebook page joke was my own idea, though.  
**


	10. The Final Battle

**Author's Note: I've finally updated this story! It's been what, a month? Month and a half? I'm sorry! On the plus side: Second to last chapter! Unless I decide to make the last chapter an epiloug, in which case THIS is the last chapter! Yay!**

**Chapter 10**

_The Final Battle_

With Dash gone, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, and Wanda flew off to find where Cosmo had lured the Lunch Lady Ghost and Desiree. It didn't take them long to notice the commotion in the park. The two ghosts were both well over ten feet tall, and they knocked over trees and park benches while trying to swat down the flying black and green streak that was Cosmo in his Danny Phantom disguise.

"Oh, they are going _down_!" Sam fumed, "_No one_ knocks down trees in my park and gets away with it!"

Danny changed into his ghost form and broke off from the group. "You guys go get Cosmo, I'll take it from here."

"Hey, don't you want me to come with you?" Timmy asked.

"What, so you can mess things up even more?" Danny asked incredulously, "No, you go save your friend, and then stay put until we can think of a way to fix this."

Danny argument was strengthened when Timmy's eyes, still glowing an intense green, shot off another random beam. Danny flew off and began fighting Desiree.

"What? Two of you?" The genie-ghost exclaimed, "Impossible, you can't do that yet!"

"Oh, good, you're here!" Cosmo exclaimed and immediately _poofed_ back into his fairy form, "The black jumpsuit may be slimming, but man, I was cooking in there!"

"Cosmo, look out!" Timmy and Wanda yelled at him. Desiree had been so infuriated with the trick that she wound up a great beam of ectoplasm that Cosmo only narrowly avoided.

Danny shot a beam of his own at Desiree, but while his focus was on the genie, the Lunch Lady Ghost came up behind him and knocked him out of the air with her brat-saber.

"We need to help Danny!" Timmy exclaimed after Cosmo poofed next to him, "He can't take both the ghosts by himself!" The younger ghost boy was about to fly out when Sam stepped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't! Danny told you to stay here so your screwy ghost powers don't make things worse than they already are." She reminded him.

"But—" Timmy began to protest, until another random wave of ghost energy hit him and he shocked Sam, Cosmo, and Wanda.

"You're right…" the boy sighed in defeat, "I guess it'd be better if I'd never wished for ghost powers."

"Oh, come on Timmy! They're not that bad!" Cosmo tried to cheer his godson up. Another ecto-shock hit the green fairy, "Yeah, you're better off without them."

Suddenly, Timmy was struck with an idea. "Without my ghost powers… Cosmo, that's it!"

"I've been saying That's _it_ all along!" Cosmo cried, "I tagged him! But they still run away from me! Why do they run?"

Ignoring Cosmo's random rant, Timmy continued on with his train of thought. "If I wish my ghost powers away, then I can help Danny without blowing everything up!"

"Uh, sweetie, you were still messing things up before you had the ghost powers." Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't shock people every five seconds." Timmy reminded her.

"Alright, one ghost-power extraction, coming up." The pink-haired fairy raised her wand.

"You might want to hold onto something." Cosmo suggested as he raised his own wand, "If they hurt coming in, they're definitely going to hurt coming out!"

Timmy latched onto a nearby water-fountain. Just as Cosmo had said, the magic removing the ectoplasmic energy from his cells hurt even worse than when the ecto-energy had charged him. After a few seconds of intense screaming, it was over, and the poor boy slumped against the drinking fountain.

"Gasp!" Cosmo and Wanda said in unison as they picked up their godson. He was back to his normal, pink-hatted self, but he was out cold.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" Tucker asked as he and Sam ran up to see what was the matter.

"He got rid of his ghost powers!" Wanda explained.

"What? How?" Tucker asked.

"Uh…" the two fairies tried to think of an excuse.

"He must have wished them away in front of Desiree, that explains why he's knocked out." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, let's go with that!" Cosmo and Wanda agreed simultaneously.

Wanda _poofed_ up a bucket of water and dumped it over Timmy's head. He woke up with a start.

"Did it work?" Timmy asked. He looked down at himself to see that he was back to normal. He even tried changing into his ghost form, but nothing happened. "It did work! Now we can help Danny!"

"But you've got now powers!" Tucker reminded the young boy, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't need ghost powers, I've got everything I need already!" Timmy said with determination. "The Lunch Lady Ghost is only powerful because she has so much food, right?"

"Uh, yes?" Tucker and Sam gave a tentative answer.

"So all we have to do is get rid of the food. And what's the best way to get rid of food?"

"Sell it at discount price?" Cosmo asked.

"You eat it!" Sam realized where Timmy was going with his explanation. "Tucker, you go and eat as much of the Lunch Lady Ghost's armor as you can."

"But I already told you, I just ate dinner!" Tucker protested.

Timmy and Wanda shared a meaningful glance. With a wave of her wand, a _poof_ of smoke covered Tucker. When it cleared, he was clutching his stomach.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving. I'll be back after I visit the evil buffet."

"Ooh! Buffet? I want some too!" Cosmo exclaimed, and immediately began chowing down on the Lunch Lady Ghost's arm.

Danny, who had up until this point basically been a ping-pong ball between the two ghosts, saw his opening and blasted away at a part of the Lunch Lady's covering of food that had already been eaten away.

"Hey mutton face, looks like you've got a few moth-holes in your blanket!" He shot a blast through the weak spot.

"What?" The ghost cried, "Get off me you ingrates! That food's not ready to eat yet!"

While Tucker and Cosmo reduced the Lunch Lady Ghost to her former status of minimal threat, Timmy, Wanda, and Sam charged up to Desiree with ecto-guns a-blazin'.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked Timmy when she saw his pink ecto-gun that was at least twice the size of her own.

"Less asking, more shooting!" The boy shouted.

Desiree shrugged off most of their shots. "You think that those pathetic weapons will help you? Ha! Soon you all shall perish!"

"Maybe those weapons don't do much, but I'm sure this will!" Danny appeared behind her, holding a thermos from which a few cries from the Lunch Lady Ghost could be heard. "Sam, Timmy, _get down_!"

Sam pulled Timmy back behind a tree and crouched down. She knew what was coming (chances are you do too). "Cover your ears!" She told the pink-hatted boy.

"Oh-kay." Timmy took her word for it. Wanda _poofed_ into a pair of earmuffs for him.

With his friends safely out of the way, Danny let loose his Ghostly Wail. The force of the sound waves knocked Desiree to the ground and drained some her energy, but she wasn't shrinking fast enough. Danny was running out of power, and Desiree was still withstanding the force of the Wail. When Danny finally fell to the ground and reverted back to his human form, the genie ghost got up and floated menacingly over him.

"A valiant effort, ghost boy, but I am still powerful enough to defeat you." She cackled and charged up a ball of energy.

Timmy watched helplessly from behind the tree. Danny was too weak from using the Wail to even run. He'd dropped the Fenton Thermos just a few feet away. If only the young boy could get to it, but there wasn't enough time!

Just then, a _gong _sounded next to Desiree. With the _gong_ a ringing cell phone appeared. The genie put out her ball of energy and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous! Guess who?" Norm's voice asked over the phone.

"You!" Desiree shrieked, "Stop interrupting my work, you incompetent, disruptive, interfering— "

Luckily for our more sensitive readers, Timmy got to the Thermos and sucked the genie-ghost inside before she got to the more colorful language.

"Yes! I did it! I saved the day!" Timmy cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Remember what I said about gloating?" Danny joked weakly from where he was still lying on the ground. Timmy helped him up.

"Com on, let's get home before our parents start wondering where we are." The teen suggested.

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that I'm almost done with this!**


	11. Epiloug

**Author's Note: It's finally finished! YEA! How long did this take? Uh, I think more than a year. Heheh... Sorry**.

_Epilogue_

After taking care of the tedious task of coming up with an excuse to tell their parents why they had been out so late in the park, Danny and Timmy settled down for the night. Both were exhausted from the fight.

"Sorry for yelling at you when you wanted to help." Danny apologized to his second cousin, "I was kind of harsh there."

"Yeah, you were." Timmy agreed. Danny frowned. "But you were right. I guess the ghost powers were a bad idea."

"No," Danny assured him, "I think you having ghost powers was a good thing, at least at first. You just had too much of a good thing."

"Are you just saying this to make me feel better?" Timmy asked.

"No, I'm not!" Danny insisted, even though that was exactly what he was doing. He thought up some evidence. "You were learning really fast. If Desiree and the Lunch Lady Ghost hadn't been so over-powered, I bet you would have taken them easily."

"Thanks, even though I can tell you're just saying it to cheer me up." The younger boy said.

"Is it working?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Pretty well." Timmy admitted.

"Alright you two, time to sleep." Wanda told them, "You've still got a whole weekend of adventures together ahead of you!"

The friends and family all wished each other good night, and soon Danny's soft breathing and Wanda's not-so-soft snores could be heard. Timmy, however, was thinking.

"Hey, Cosmo, do you think Danny's right about the ghost powers being a good thing?" He asked his godfather.

"Sure!" the green fairy immediately answered.

"So… who says I can't wish for them again later?"

"Uh… no one!"

Timmy smirked. "Exactly."

**The End (?)**

**Author's Commentary:** The ending gives me plenty of one-shot fuel! Muahaha! This has been a LONG project, almost as long as I Guess You had to be There! Sheesh! Thanks to all the reviewers who kept reading this story despite patchy updates, and sorry to anyone who started reading and never finished because they thought I died or something.

Some interesting things about this story: You know chapter six? The funny thing is, that chapter uses Dagget's catchphrase several times, _including in the title_ and yet, I had never seen Angry Beavers at the time it was written. _Weird coincidence, no?_ Especially weird when you consider three months later I started watching the show and I now LOVE it.

Aside from accidental Angry Beavers references, there were also references to Time Warp Trio, Jimmy Neutron, El Tigre, The Secret Show, Ned's Declassified, iCarly, Spongebob, and several more that I probably missed. This story also has a surprisingly high number of references to my own life. Most of it about what it's like when family comes to visit (nothing is more boring than visiting your cousins while they still have school). That made it really fun to write.

Goodbye to all of you, now I only have to finish I Guess You had to be There and then I'll be done writing stories. I really doubt I'll have time to write during college, but in the unlikely event that I do, I'll probably set up a one-shot collection.


End file.
